Dirty
by MalloryInTheMiddle
Summary: s6-ep16: 'No Motorcycles' Sequel to 'Love You, Too', Dad. It's Francis's 21st birthday and Hal keeps his promise of taking him on a father-son motorcycle trip. Parental Incest. (Request)
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Happy Easter! Celebrating my first month and 12th story :)

As requested- ^(＾0＾)^  
This is the sequel to _'Love You, Too, dad'_, which is the sequel of _'I Love You, son'_, so this is the third.  
I wasn't sure if I wanted to make this related to the previous stories, but I assumed that that is what you meant…aAaand- as requested, I will do it in two parts

P.S. I've actually have gotten obsessed with this pairing. I think it's my new favorite…maybe.

Hope you like it! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

* * *

After that day at the ranch, Hal and Francis parted ways, with an unspoken agreement about their situation.  
When they both had pulled their pants up, they kissed a few more times. Hal clumsily tried to close Francis's shirt as Francis pressed kisses all over him.

"Dad, what's going to happen after this," asked Francis.

"Well, son, I guess we should just go on-as we always do," Hal answered, feeling uneasy.

The other times they got to see each other was, as usual, in chaos. It was the time when Lois had Jaime. And on thanksgiving, when Francis was too distressed because his divorce with Piama-among others.

Overtime, it seemed the deprivation of it made their desire diminish. But officially, it just became well tucked into their subconscious.

Basically, the agreement was that they both knew that this affair was something that needed to be stopped. But if that day had taught them anything, it was that as long as they were themselves, it probably wouldn't.

xXx

Francis was turning 21 tomorrow, and everyone awaited his arrival at the Wilkerson house. Hal was especially excited.

The doorbell rang, announcing Francis and Piama had arrived.

"They're here!" Hal ran to the door, tittering like an idiot. He opened the door. "Hey, it's the birthday boy! Or should I say birthday man!"

Lois and Piama said something about a salad and disappeared into the kitchen.

Francis held Hal back. "I'm so excited," he whispered.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a great party," answered Hal.

"No, not the party," disclosed Francis. "The…you know what." Francis smiled widely, looking adorable.

Hal was taken aback. "Oh." Was there some special secret sexy surprise involved he had forgotten about? Hal didn't know what he was talking about. "Yeah."

"Thank you so much. I've been looking forward to this for 12 years," Francis whispered back. "12 long years," Francis added, biting down his excited tone.

He couldn't have promised something sexual to his son 12 years ago, could he? Hal improvised. "Yes, well, it's going to be everything you dreamed it would."

Hal searched his memory. Turns out, when Francis was little, Hal promised him a father-son motorcycle trip when he turned 21.

"It's going to be great," assessed Francis, giving his father's shoulders a quick shake before going to the kitchen.

XxX

It seemed that Francis had dismissed any kind of carnal activity, so Hal was set on being a good, normal father.

That night, Hal looked up inspirational quotes from a _Chicken Soup for the Soul_ books. He wanted Francis to think that his father offered timeless wisdom.

The biggest problem for Hal at the moment, though, was how to avoid getting in trouble with Lois; who was hell bent on forbidding motorcycles from even being mentioned.

XxX

The plan was that two motorcycles would be delivered to the gas station on 10th and Coolidge; they would leave from there.

"Be cool," Hal warned.

XxX

Everything was under control until-

Lois was frosting a german chocolate cake while warning Hal about getting film in the camera.

Hal was assuring her that it was taken care of when Francis told him to come outside.

Outside their house were the two ordered motorcycles. There was a misunderstanding with the credit card address and it was looking bad.

It got worse when Francis accidently turned on his motorcycle and ended up riding it through the living room.

"Just turn left, and gun it," ordered Hal over the roar of the engine, as he put on his red helmet.

Francis knocked down the front door and rode out, Hal following.

XxX

Hal and Francis rode their motorcycles and stopped in the dessert for the night.

"What a ride," exclaimed Francis, poking at the fire they had made.

"Just wait, tomorrow we go to this funky old hot springs you are gonna love."

"Thanks for doing this, Dad."

Hal racked his brain for something inspirational to say. He perused his marked book then turned to Francis. "You know, son, you should always pick battles that are big enough to matter, but small enough to win."

"Yeah, okay." Francis idly poked at fire.

Hal tried another quote.

"Dad, you feeling okay," asked Francis.

Hal decided to change the topic. He pulled out of the satchel a 21yr old bottle of scotch.

That's when Francis announced he had gone to AA, and was sober now. Hal was completely upset. Mostly because Francis never let him know he had a problem to begin with.

"_I'm_ supposed to help you," scolded Hal. Hal hurled the bottle of scotch into the fire, making the flames roar. "Do you have any other surprises for me," snapped Hal. "Do I have any grandchildren, I haven't met? Do you have a boyfriend?!

Francis was momentarily confused.

"Never mind," dismissed Hal.

"No, wait. What did you say?"

"Nothing! Forget it."

"You said if I had a boyfriend! Do you think I would…?"

"I don't know, Francis," Hal stressed. "If you had problems, I thought you would come to me…and I thought, that if-maybe, you were seeing someone else…that's why you didn't come to me."

Francis was quiet, and looked down, kicking at the sand with the tip of his boot.

"I'm going to bed," huffed Hal. He stomped to his blanket and lied down.

Francis followed, and unhappily went to sleep.

* * *

Ok~ soooOOOoo this is part uno and the next part is close behind (/^o^)/

This is me when I see Hal/Francis moments: ┗(＊0＊)┓


	2. Chapter 2

It took me forever to upload this part. (It won't happen again.) And my sincerest apologies to the person who requested this. （。-＿-。）

The requester did mention something of a spa scene...  
Oh yeah, this came out long…..er than the first chapter.

* * *

The next morning, after an uncomfortable sleep on the desert floor, they headed for the hot springs/spa. Yet, Hal was brooding all day. They first went to the cold plunge pools; followed by a rigorous beating with juniper branches. But nothing made Hal stop pouting.

xXx

They sat in the small individual tubs of mud next to each other.

"Ah," exclaimed Francis. "This mud feels fantastic, doesn't it? It's so soothing…" Francis flexed, looking over at Hal, who was showing no interest in what he was saying. "Come on, dad. We should be making the most of this! You sulked all the way here…stop being such a baby."

"I'm sorry I had such high expectations for this trip," said Hal, slapping his palms into the mud. "I mean, how did we get to this point where you're doing all this stuff without me? You're traveling everywhere; you're getting married…without telling me."

"I'm a grown-up now. It happens," Francis shrugged.

"And I've missed it," finished Hal, making them both fall silent.

"I missed you being there, too, dad."

Hal smiled and Francis smiled back.

"Well, that's something, anyway," whispered Hal.

"Yeah," breathed Francis, raising an eyebrow.

Hal figured it was time they should be going; he stood up and Francis followed.

But Francis stepped over to Hal's tub. He rested his palms against Hal's chest to balance himself before endeavoring to kiss him.

"Francis, what are you doing?" Hal slapped Francis's hands down.

"It's my birthday! I am a man now. You said so yourself! And I think I am entitled to it." Francis finished by standing as tall as he could, with his chest puffed out.

"No, Francis. I thought we agreed that that was the last time!" Hal emphasized with a toss of his head.

"We never agreed to anything! You just assumed," Francis declaimed.

"Look, Francis, we're not gonna do this."

"I'm a man now. I don't have to listen to you!"

Hal turned to leave anyways, leaving Francis wracking his brain for an idea.

"No!"

Francis pounced on Hal, pulling him face first into the mud. He rapidly climbed on top of Hal, sitting on his butt and leaned back to hold his legs down. "Dad, c'mon; it's my birthday."

"No, Francis!" Hal squirmed around with his upper body, flinging his arms around futilely.

"Last time-ever!" Francis begged, pressing his hands into Hal's calves.

"No," refused Hal, pounding his fists in the mud.

"Fine, dad, you leave me no choice."

Hal stilled. "What, what are you gonna do," asked Hal, worried.

"I'm going to fuck you." Francis waited for a reply, weighing down on Hal, prepared for more squirming.

When Hal spoke, he spoke surprisingly calm.

"Francis, that's enough. Now-let me up."

Hal's sudden solemn tone threw Francis off. Francis hesitated, rethinking his strategy.

Hal sensed Francis easing up on him and took the opportunity to try to shake Francis off; but Francis quickly regained himself.

"Nice try, dad. But it's going to happen."

Hal protested, splashing mud all over the place.

Francis started by carefully, running a hand down Hal's back, down to his ass. He pinched the muddy globe, making Hal grit his teeth. He slid his hand between his ass cheeks, admiring how slick the mud made everything. "Alright, Dad. Just relax." Francis pressed his index finger to Hal's hole. He applied some pressure, experimentally circling it.

Francis had never done this before, but he mostly worried about Hal being well prepared. Francis bit back a small moan from watching the tip of his finger disappear into Hal.

As Francis concentrated, Hal used the moment to bucking Francis off.

Francis slipped off Hal, falling on his side in the mud. Hal quickly turned over and got on his knees. He wrapped his arms around Francis's thighs, making Francis fall into the mud face first.

Francis pulled his face from the mud gasping for air. He squirmed under Hal's thighs and managed to get on is back. Hal straddled Francis; Francis was pressed down to the floor of the tub with his head against the tub wall to avoid being submerged in the mud.

Hal pinned his arms down. "Ha-ha! Thought you were gonna beat your ol' dad?!" Hal mocked the Francis. Francis fidgeted under Hal, making small sounds of weak protest. All the activity was making Hal hard. He climbed up Francis's torso, resting his knees on Francis's arms.

Francis was totally trapped.

Hal presented his mud-covered cock to Francis's face.

The sight aroused Francis. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Well, son, if you think you can tackle your father and get away with it, you're wrong. I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Francis gulped.

Hal ran his fingers over his cock, dabbing most of the mud off.  
"Suck it." Hal's voice was sullen.

Francis stomach fluttered and he tried to ignore the heat spreading to his groin.

Hal placed one hand on the edge of the tub and used the other to guide his cock to Francis's mouth.

Francis was too embarrassed to look up at Hal, but he opened his mouth dutifully.

The head of Hal's cock slid past Francis's lips, making the remaining mud cake on Francis's lips. Hal closed his eyes when he touched Francis's tongue. Completely lost in the moment, he kept pushing until he was hitting the back of Francis's throat.

Francis closed his eyes and suppressed a cough. He let his throat relax, tasting mud.

Hal purred, as Francis's throats clamped down on him. He slid back out, his cock coming back into view. It was covered in spit, and he shoved it back into Francis's mouth. Francis gave a small cough but hollowed his cheeks out, applying suction. Hal kept the torturous rhythm-pulling out till his slit grazed Francis's lips. Francis would surely have a sore throat the next day.

Hal retrieved completely, leaving Francis winded.  
Hal moved down Francis's body to help him sit up. He pressed a small kiss to Francis's muddy lips with his own. Hal stood up and got out of the tub.

Confused by the turn of events, Francis turned to see what Hal was doing.

Hal went over to get the hose off the side of the tubs. He turned it on a low pressure and washed his face, letting the water run down his chest to his thighs, making most of the mud slide off. After he was done, he went back to the tub with the hose.

He got on his knees in front of Francis and aimed the small flow of water on Francis's lips. When the full pink lips came into view, Hal kissed them. He moved the flow down to Francis's neck. He washed the mud off with the help of his fingers before giving him small nibbles there. Hal moved down to his chest; he pinched Francis's nipples as the mud degenerated in yellow ripples down his chest.

Francis was whimpering, holding onto Hal's shoulders for support as he did this. Hal pressed kisses to every piece of skin that became exposed after he washed off the mud.

He stopped by Francis's midsection, where he aimed the end of the hose, letting the water rinse down. Hal cupped the back of Francis's head, pulling him in for a kiss. When most of the mud had washed off him, Hal tossed the hose aside and sat back in the mud, pulling Francis with him.

Francis settles down on his knees, his hips hovering over Hal's. The back of Hal's legs and ass, and Francis's knees and lower legs sank in the mud. Hal pulled Francis closer, distracting him with a kiss. He slipped his fingers between Francis's ass cheeks, sliding his fingers back and forward, teasing him. He stopped his middle finger over Francis's entrance. He slowly pushed the finger in and out, then added another. Francis spread his legs wider, rocking back on Hal's fingers.

Hal resisted the urge to growl. He was raging hard, watching his son act like a whore. Using one hand to grab his own cock, he guided it between Francis's tight ass.

Francis pulled back enough to gasp into Hal's mouth as Hal entered him with no resistance. Hal watched momentarily as Francis closed his eyes, lost in the moment, panting. This was Hal's most prized moments with Francis. It was the only way he felt he ever could truly express his love for him. When he was inside Francis and Francis was completely pliant to him. So submissive to his dad...

"God….Dad I missed you," murmured Francis.

Hal growled and lazily licked and kissed Francis's lips as he wrapped his arms around Francis's waist. He held him flush against him and started bucking his hips, fucking up into Francis.

Francis fell forward, hugging Hal's shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. Francis let out whimpering pants that ghosted Hal's face.

Francis let his mouth fall open when Hal grabbed Francis's hips and rocked them back and forward on his lap.

"Dad," whined Francis. "Dad. I'm close."

Francis wrapped a hand around his cock, but Hal slapped it away. "Not yet," gritted Hal. Hal gave himself one more moment to enjoy this feeling. He closed his eyes and let is head loll back. He pounded into Francis, feeling himself hit that spot inside Francis-that made Francis gasp every time.

Francis's sobs became needier, as Hal thrusted harder.

"Dadd...y!" Francis body withered on top of Hal as he approached him climax.

"Come for your daddy," rasped Hal, grabbing Francis's cock with one hand and jerking him quickly.

Francis came all over Hal's chest, letting out a small whimper. He fell on top of Hal, burying his face in Hal's neck while trying to catch his breath.

Hal waited for Francis to come first, making sure he coaxed every drop of cum out of him. Now Hal couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed Francis's ass with both hands, moving it and fucking into it at his own expense. "You're...such a good...son," he rumbled in Francis's ear. He pushed as far as he could inside Francis, one final time-coming inside him. His vision became spotty as he came, plunging in Francis's lithe hips.

Hal relaxed, regaining feeling in his body. He swept his hands up Francis's back and hugged him.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, son."

They kissed once more; not knowing it would be their last ever.

Francis started to get up, carefully planting his feet in the mud. He reached out to his hand to help Hal get up. However, both forgot how slippery the mud was. In the process, Francis started to fall. Hal reached out to catch him, but it was too late. Francis ended up breaking his nose on the edge of the tub and Hal broke two fingers.

* * *

I did do long hours of research for this scene (watching gay mud wrestling at 2am?) lol but I personally don't find any appeal in nakedness and mud (I guess it reminds me of scat too much. =o)

To be completely honest, when I first wrote 'I Love You, son' it was just an idea-I never planned on an ongoing series. Whether or not I finish it, I don't consider this a plausible ending. It's just that I would wanna finish rewatching the whole series before attempting to write an ending. And I have some personal issues with watching anything past season 4…sooo idk if that will happen…

I hope you enjoyed it, person that requested it...and everyone that read it! (́◉◞౪◟◉‵)

But for now, I'm going to finish 'Yesterday's News' (〜￣▽￣)〜


End file.
